


The Adventures of Grandma Snart and Rory

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mabel Rory likes her shotgun a lot, Shotgun, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When the Waverider crashes in a farm the Legends are in for a surprise. The grandmothers of Mick and Len.





	1. The Beginning

“What do you you mean you can't control the Waverider!” Mick shouts at Rip.

“It would seem something was knocked out of place and Mr. Jackson neglected to notice,” Rip says fighting with his controls.

“Don't blame this on the kid Rip. A captain is responsible for everything that happens on his ship. You should have checked everything, especially knowing how run ragged Jax was after trying to fix all the damage caused by your lousy driving,” Len says and Mick looked over at his husband who is looking a little green from the time travel symptoms.

It had been almost a week since they found him floating around the Vanishing Point in a coma. They had brought him back to the med bay and it took a bit but soon Len was up and around again.

“Thanks Snart,” Jax says as the ship shakes and goes crashing out of the timestream. The ground is coming up fast and Rip is floundering at the controls so Mick grabs them and pulls the ship up so they don't have a head on collision with the ground. The impact is still hard and Mick accidentally hits his shoulder against the captain’s chair and letting out a soft curse.

“Where are we?” Sara asks as the exit the Waverider and Mick can tell Len his happy to see the sun again after all that time cold and alone in the dark. 

“This place looks familiar,” Len says and Mick looks around and spots a familiar looking scarecrow.

“Lenny go grab our sweaters,” Mick says and Len hurries towards their room.

“I believe we've landed in keystone 2017,” Gideon says through Sara's phone.

“Well at least we can get some help from Barry,” Jax says picking up his phone.

“Or, we can simply fix the Waverider and be on our merry way,” Rip says.

“Are we on a farm?” Ray asks eyeing something that looks suspiciously like a field of corn.

“I do believe so. Which means we'd better hurry and get out of here before the farmer finds us,” Rip says.

Len comes back out and he and Mick quickly pull a set of matching knitted sweaters on over their heads.

“Cute,” Sara smirks and they both shrug.

“Should we maybe try to get permission from the owner to be here so that we aren't trespassing?” Nate asks.

“We won't be here long enough for them to find out, besides how would we explain the Waverider to them,” Rip says and they hear the cock of a shotgun and they all turn to find two little old ladies and a thirty something year old man standing there.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The shorter of the two women say and then her eyes lock on Mick and Leonard.

“Oh, Leonard and Mick, why didn’t you tell us you would be stopping by we would have prepared lunch,” she says and the taller woman looks at they're chests.

“Look Mabel, they're wearing the sweaters we made for Christmas,” she says and the rest of the legends look at their resident criminals.

“What's going on here?” Jax asks.

“Legends meet Mabel Rory and Elizabeth Snart,” Mick says and the women turn their sights onto the Legends. 

“So these are the hot shots you two decided to run off with to save the world. Which ones are the ones that called you stupid?” Mabel asks cocking her gun making the Legends back up a little.

“Gran you don't need to shoot them to defend my honor, I'm perfectly capable of doing the shooting myself,” Mick says.

“If you really want to punish them you should burn their mouths off with your chili,” Len says grinning.

“Wait, did Mick just call you Gran?” Nate asks.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm his grandmother. You're slow on the uptake aren't you,” Mabel says.

“So then who are you to Snart?” Sara asks Elizabeth.

“I'm his grandmother, clearly,” she drawls in a perfect imitation of Len's voice.

“So then who are you?” Jax asks looking at the man.

“Hartley Rathaway, I'm one of Snart's rogues,” Hartley says.

“What are you doing here Hartley?” Len asks curiously.

“Oh, Hart is being a dear and helping us setup crop circles in our corn,” Mabel says pinching Hartley's cheek.

“Why would you do that to your own corn?” Jax asks.

“Because then we can charge the people in town to come out and see it,” Elizabeth says.

“Well the tree doesn't grow very far from the apple, does it,” Rip says and Mabel gives him the stink eye.

“Actually I think you all could do with a little fattening up, chili it is,” Mabel says and ushers them in the direction of the house before each grandmother pulls Mick and Len down for cheek kisses and pinches.

“This is so weird,” Nate whispers and Ray nods as they follow the ladies to their home.


	2. Revenge

“Please remove your shoes before stepping inside,” Elizabeth says and each legend does it and then puts their shoes on the little shelf next to the door and are then led deeper into the small quaint little house. 

“I love your wallpaper,” Jax says politely even though the birds with grapevines are a little creepy to him. 

“You don't need to flatter us dear. We know it's ugly,” Mabel says.

“Then why do you keep it up?” Rip asks.

“Because it serves our purposes,” Elizabeth says.

“Oh? And what purposes are those?” Rip asks.

“People underestimate us because we look like sweet little old grandmothers. No one would ever expect us to be housing wanted criminals and the occasional illegal casino night,” Elizabeth says.

“I like them already,” Sara says grinning.

“Well, I'll go get started on my chili. Please make yourselves at home,” Mabel says and heads into the kitchen.

Elizabeth sits in a recliner and pulls out some knitting. “You know I can kill someone with knitting needles twenty different ways,” Sara says.

“That's nice dear, I can do it thirty-eight different ways,” Elizabeth says not looking up from her work, so she doesn't see the expressions of horror and amusement on the different legends faces.

“So...what do you do around here?” Nate asks.

“Gossip, scams, and knitting,” Elizabeth says.

“Don't forget world domination!” Mabel yells from the kitchen.

“Oh yes, and plot world domination,” Elizabeth says with a cheeky grin.

“Hartley how are other rogues doing?” Len asks turning to the young engineer and steering the conversation away so that the legends won't get their brains broken.

“Good, Mark was down here last week to help fix their fence. Shawna's been studying for midterms down here because it's quieter, and the rest of us have been laying low, and sometimes helping the Flash deal with whatever evil speedster or meta that has decided to try and kill him this time,” Hartley says.

“And Hartley here has a new crush,” Elizabeth supplies helpfully.

“Oh yeah? Who do I need to give the shovel talk to?” Mick asks.

“It's just a crush. Julian works for Team Flash full-time. We have the same sense of humor and we actually get along,” Hartley says shrugging.

“You should see him when he comes here after seeing him. It reminds me of Lenny when he talked about you when he was younger,” Elizabeth says.

“I don't think I'm that far gone. Besides I'm still a criminal and he works for the CCPD, he doesn't want to risk his job.

“Need I remind you that my Grandson and Grandson-in-law are currently dating a member of the CCPD,” Elizabeth says.

“What! Who?” The Legends shout looking at Mick and Len.

“Barry Allen,” Mick and Len say.

“What!” 

“That's different. Barry is a vigilante as well so he's already a little closer to neutral than good or bad. Julian is still closer to good,” Hartley says.

“Here it is. Rory's famous chili,” Mabel says placing bowls on the dining room table and they each take a seat.

“Oh Liza, you'll never believe who got arrested,” Mabel says.

“Who?”

“Patricia Becker's grandson,” Mabel says and Elizabeth cackles delighted.

“Serves that old crow right for acting like she's so much better than everyone else in town,” Elizabeth says.

“Oh and Mr. Akalski’s daughter is getting married,” Mabel says.

“So, I'm assuming I better start knitting baby booties,” Elizabeth says.

“Yes, and I'll be making some homemade baby food. That girl is horribly unprepared for motherhood,” Mabel says and Jax immediately begins coughing as he takes his first bite of chili.

“Is something wrong dear?” Mabel asks innocently.

“No ma'am. Just a bit spicy,” Jax says taking a gulp of his water. As Ray begins coughing as well. Rip's eyes start watering and he gulps his water as Sara's face turns red. Nate is gulping down water as fast as he can. And Stein looks like he's crying. In fact all the legends minus Mick and Len are gasping for air.

“Gran, what did you do?” Mick asks.

“Why, nothing dear. I simply made them some chili. They must not be used to such strong chili,” Mabel says innocently.

“Sure,” Mick says and Mabel stands and collects the bowls and comes back in with fresh chili.

“I diluted some of the chili powder this time so it should be safe,” she says and the Legends take tentative bites and savor it.

“This delicious Mrs. Rory,” Jax says.

“Please call me Mabel.”

“I think this cleared my sinuses,” Stein says taking a deep breath through his nose.

“Old family cold cure. Works like a charm,” Mabel says.

“That was a delicious meal, but we'd better finish the repairs to our ship,” Rip says.

“It's dark out already, I am not about let you go galavanting around in the dark,” Elizabeth says in a tone that brokers no argument.

“Okay, I guess we can spend the night,” Rip says and Elizabeth smiles.

“I'll go ready your rooms,” she says before going upstairs.


	3. Platonic

“Dude your grandmothers are scary,” Nate says.

“How so?” Len asks.

“They know how to kill people with knitting needles,” Nate says.

“So do I,” Sara says.

“Yeah, but they know more ways than you, an assassin, do.”

“Point, but then they seem honestly harmless,” Sara says.

“That's what they want us to think,” Jax says.

“The kid's right for the record,” Mick says.

“I am?” Jax asks.

“They're con artists, two of the first female ones in Keystone. This place is a mask to make their marks more at ease,” Mick says.

“Now dear, it's impolite to talk about people when they can't hear you,” Mabel says coming back in.

“Except I knew you could hear me thanks to those amplifiers in your ears that Hartley made,” Mick says and Mabel pinches his cheek fondly.

“I forgot what a little smart mouth you are,” Mabel says.

“Yeah, but you love me for it,” Mabel says.

“And he's wrong about us being the first female con artists in Keystone. There were others. They just never told anyone,” Elizabeth says.

“But don't worry, we won't con any of you,” Mabel says.

“This time,” Elizabeth adds and both women chuckle.

“I hate to pry but where are your husbands?” Stein asks.

“Lawrence passed years ago, God rest his soul,” Elizabeth says.

“I never wanted to be with mine, but he got me knocked up so I had to marry him. Kicked him to the curb as soon as I could. He and his boyfriend are now somewhere in Florida, enjoying retirement,”Mabel says.

“So, you employ a farm hand?” Stein asks.

“Grey come on, you cannot seriously be implying that they can't take care of this farm by themselves,” Jax says with a long suffering sigh.

“Jefferson it's a simple fact that the older one gets the less physical activity they can partake in,” Stein says.

“I don't know about that. I can still do several Salmon Ladders in a row,” Mabel says and Stein stares at her.

“So can I,” Elizabeth says and then reaches over to close Stein's mouth and says, “better close that dear before something flies in.” 

“This just made my week,” Jax says laughing.

“Oh, speaking of farming, Mick could you take a look at the tractor tomorrow morning. Liza and I have both had a thorough look and can't find the problem. Neither could the mechanic in town,” Mabel says.

“ 'course I can,” Mick says wrapping an arm around her.

“Your rooms are ready by the way,” Elizabeth says and they lead the Legends upstairs.

“Oh, yeah. We almost found a vampire, but it was a fake,” Mick says.

“Do you still carry that stake we made together?” Mabel asks pulling one out of her dress pocket and Mick pulls an identical one out of his shirt.

“Don't forget the Ninjas,” Len says and Mabel's head shoots up.

“That's right, I got to fight a couple of Ninjas,” Mick says.

“See Liza, I told you they were real. Pay up,” Mabel says.

“If you recall, I never said they didn't exist. I said you were never going to see one. And you haven't. Mick has,” Elizabeth says smugly.

“Why you no good dirty cheat,”Mabel pouts as they enter a halfway.

“Girls on the left boys on the right. Couples and platonic partners can work things out for themselves. We're on the opposite end of the hall if you need anything and Mick and Lenny are in the attic,” Elizabeth says.

“Why?” 

“Because after they got married and moved in here they got a little loud. Now I remember what it was like to be a newlywed, but that was too much for me,” Liza says.

“If that's it then we'll see you in the morning,” Mabel says and they head off down the hall and into the same room.

“Are they together?” Sara asks.

“Nah, my Grandmother was completely in love with my grandfather, she looked at anyone since.

“And my Gran is Asexual. The only reason she had the sex that produced my Dad was because she was bowing to societal pressure,” Mick says.

“So, what are they doing in there?” Stein asks.

“Platonic bed sharing. Mine can't sleep without someone beside her after all these years,” Len says.

“And mine loves cuddles. The two of them fit together nicely,” Mick says, and the clock strikes eleven.

“It's getting late. We'd better get some sleep,” Rip says and each legend goes to their own room to hopefully get a good night's sleep.


	4. Late Night

Jax didn’t mean to spy, but when he tiptoed down to the kitchen for a glass of milk and saw Hartley and Elizabeth sitting there talking he ducks behind the wall and listens in.

“You didn’t have to come down and keep me company,” Hartley says.

“Nonsense, you were having a nightmare, and I’m not going to allow you to be down here alone,” Elizabeth says and Hartley sighs.

“Thank you, I’m sorry you have to sit up with me.”

“I don’t have to be here, I’m choosing to be here dear, and nothing you say is going make me leave now,” Elizabeth says and Jax hears a noise like cards being shuffled.

“Now, do you want to talk about it?” Elizabeth says.

“I was back in the pipeline with Harrison and he was hitting me and calling me worthless again and I couldn’t get him to stop and then he pulled out the device Cisco made to screw with my hearing aids and he duct taped may hand onto it so that I was pushing the button and then he left me there for an hour writhing in pain before coming back in and then broke my nose,” Hartley says his breath hitching a little.

“That is horrible, but just remember that you’re here with me and Mabel and that if he so much as looks at you we will kill him, after Mick burns him, Lenny freezes him, and the other Rogues have at him,” Elizabeth says.

“I know, and I know you won’t let him hurt me but it doesn’t help when I wake up from one and the memories are still fresh it can be terrifying,” Hartley says and Jax hears a chair move and a peek inside tells him that Elizabeth moved next to Hartley and has him wrapped in her arms.

“It’s okay just breathe Hartley,” Elizabeth says and he sobs into her shoulder and Jax watches her rub his back and after a short time Hartley has calmed himself down and wipes his eyes.

“Thank you, I needed that,” Hartley says and Elizabeth smiles and ruffles his hair. 

“Of course dear. Now would you like to join Mabel and I?” Elizabeth says.

“No, I’m okay,” Hatley says and gives her a hug as she leaves and Jax pretends to be coming down the stairs.

“Good evening Jax, what brings you down?” Elizabeth says and Jax knows she’s giving Hartley a chance to decide if he wants to be seen or leave.

“I just wanted to have a glass of milk,” Jax says and Elizabeth smiles and makes her way up the stairs and Jax walks into the kitchen and finds Hartley at the stove with a pot.

“Good evening, what has you up?” Jax asks.

“I got thirsty, would you like some warm milk?” Hartley asks trying to hide his face so Jax won’t know he was crying.

“There’s nothing wrong with crying. I’ve cried before,” Jax says and Hartley’s head shoots up to stare at him and Jax looks away.

“I’m sorry, I listened in on you and Elizabeth,” Jax says and Hartley looks away.

“I’m not mad, just a little embarrassed. I try to keep myself controlled,” Hartley says.

“Don’t be, we all cry sometimes and you just need to breathe and talk to people,” Jax says and Hartley smiles softly. 

“Here’s your milk,” Hartley says and hands him a glass of warm milk.

Thanks, do you want to watch some TV?” Jax asks and Hartley smiles and nods and they go into the living room and sit and watch TV and eventually they fall asleep together and Mabel comes down and covers them with a quilt before going back to bed.


	5. Breakfast

“Good morning you two,” Mabel says coming into the room the next morning causing both Hartley and Jax to jerk awake and away from each other.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Mabel says and smiles at them.

“No, no. We’re sorry for falling asleep on your couch and running up your electric bill,” Jax says folding the quilt carefully and neatly. 

“Don’t worry dear. That couch has had more than a few people crash on it, and our electricity is stolen so we don’t have a bill to begin with,” Mabel says making her way into the kitchen to start working on breakfast.

“Good morning Jax, Hartley. Did you have a pleasant night?” Elizabeth asks coming down stairs.

“Yes, thank you ma’am,” Jax says and Elizabeth begins setting the table.

“I can do that if you like,” Jax says and takes the silverware from her.

“Aww, thank you Jax. Hartley would you like to help me gather the eggs?” She asks.

“I can do it myself. Consider this a thank you for last night,” Hartley says and heads out.

“Be careful of Ole Nester, he’s been watching our chicken coup lately and no matter how many times Mabel threatens him he won’t stop,” Elizabeth calls out after him.

“Who’s Ole Nester?” Jax asks as he sets the table.

“Our neighbor. Really old world views. Doesn’t believe women can run a farm,” Mabel calls out from the kitchen.

“Jerk,” Jax says and he hears the other Legends coming down the stairs.

“Oh good, Wes woke you all up,” Elizabeth says.

“Wes?” Jax asks.

“Our rooster,” Elizabeth says and Hartley comes back in with the basket of eggs and takes them in to Mabel so she can make scrambled eggs.

“Will you all be staying for breakfast?” Elizabeth asks.

“We really should get back to our ship and finish repairs so we can be on our way,” Rip says and the legends glare at him.

“But Captain, it would be rude to refuse their invitation,” Stein says.

“Plus all we’ve had to eat is that nasty health food of the future. I miss having nice home cooked meals,” Jax says as Mabel sets a platter of pancakes down on the table.

“Let me put it another way. If I do not get to eat those pancakes I will kill you with a knitting needle, Rip,” Sara says and Rip sits down at the table and the others follow suit. Mabel smiles as she sets a dish of scrambled eggs down next to the pancakes with some spices set aside so that no one person will have too much or too little.

“What does everyone want to drink, I have beer, soda, water, milk, and apple and orange juice,” Mabel says and half of them want orange juice, a fourth wants milk and the remainder wants apple juice and before she can go get the drinks Mick is up and getting them.

“Aww, thank you Mick,” Mabel says and everyone begins piling food onto their plates.

“So Jax, where do you live?” Elizabeth says.

“Uh oh, they’re going to make you a Christmas sweater Jax,” Len says with a smirk.

“Hush! Don’t assume things Leonard,” Elizabeth says and Len smiles. Jax tells her where he lives and she writes it down.

“Be sure to check for packages around Christmas time,” She says before digging into her breakfast and the others follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi let me know what you thought and come say hi on Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


End file.
